Puisses-tu reposer en paix
by KartenK
Summary: /!\ Inspiré par la fic In Memoriam de Joy Misty Holy. Victor était son meilleur ami, et les meilleurs amis, ça ne disparaissait pas comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "Seul"._

 _L'OS est inspiré par la fic_ In Memoriam _de Joy Misty Holy (que je vous recommande !). Du coup il contient de (mineurs?) spoilers. Mais je pense qu'il peut se lire et se comprendre indépendamment (mis à part quelques détails, peut-être)._

* * *

Chris pouvait se montrer assez timide, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait combattu avec le temps. Plus jeune, il prenait son temps pour apprendre à connaître les autres et à être à l'aise avec eux, et plus il grandissait, plus ce temps devenait court. Principalement car ses mamans semblaient connaître toute la ville et n'avait de cesse d'inviter des gens dans son salon – à force, sa timidité s'était effondrée. Si bien qu'une fois adulte, il était vu comme quelqu'un de très extraverti, très amical et très jovial dont on appréciait la présence. De fait, Chris avait toujours été entouré de beaucoup de gens, des proches de ses parents aux camarades de classes, des vieux amis aux nouvelles connaissances. Il avait pensé que la solitude le frapperait avec les compétitions, quand il passerait d'un pays à l'autre, mais il s'était vite rapproché des autres patineurs et, surtout, de Victor. Bien sûr il ne suffit pas d'être entouré pour éloigner la solitude, mais Chris s'entourait bien, alors même quand il était seul, il ne se sentait pas seul. Et la présence de Victor dans sa vie confortait cela jour après jour.

C'était simple : avec Victor, il ne se sentait jamais seul. Même pas la nuit dans sa chambre d'hôtel, puisqu'ils se retrouvaient souvent, pour traîner devant un film ou pour découvrir les villes. De toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, Victor était celle qui le faisait se sentir le plus vivant. Le russe avait la même soif d'aventure que lui, et souvent les mêmes idées débiles. Victor avait cette place spéciale dans son cœur, parmi les camarades patineurs, la famille, les petits-amis. Chris ne cherchait jamais à décrire ses relations, quelles quels soient, mais il savait que sa relation avec Victor était particulière et que la cerner dans son entièreté était difficile – et qu'il n'avait pas assez de temps pour ça. Parfois, bien sûr, il était tenté d'en discuter avec Victor, mais ils trouvaient autre chose à faire, toujours plus palpitant – quelle importance, de toute façon ? Hors compétition, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient appeler l'autre à tout moment. Quand Victor lui avait dit ça, Chris l'avait pris au mot et l'avait averti qu'alors, il l'appellerait quand il serait occupé avec d'autres hommes. Victor avait rit : « si ça te fait plaisir, on verra combien de temps ça dure avant que je te raccroche au nez. » Ca avait duré longtemps, quand même, mais Victor décrochait toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décroche plus du tout, à personne.

Même à ce moment-là, Chris s'était toujours senti entouré. Comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'il était encore libre d'envoyer des messages à Victor à trois heures du matin. Il était toujours là, il était son meilleur ami et les meilleurs amis, ça ne disparaissait pas comme ça. Mais quand il s'était senti mal quelques temps plus tard et que, tout naturellement, il avait cherché le réconfort du russe, il avait senti cette pointe douloureuse et froide dans sa poitrine. A la place, il avait appelé quelqu'un d'autre – il trouvait toujours quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, ça n'avait fait qu'alléger le poids qu'il continuait à traîner, jour après jour. Personne d'autre n'était Victor.

Prendre l'avion pour Saint-Pétersbourg lui faisait toujours plaisir. Préparer ses affaires selon ce que lui et Victor avaient prévu au programme, attendre l'avion à l'aéroport, le trajet qui l'endormait, et l'arrivée. Cette fois, par contre, ça n'avait plus rien à voir. Il avait ressentit un brin d'excitation en préparant le voyage, très vite essoufflé quand il avait dû chercher un appartement à louer. L'impatience était revenue à l'aéroport, repartie tout aussi vite en l'absence de sms lui souhaitant un bon vol. A l'arrivée, il n'y avait plus aucune joie à être là. Il était en Russie, dans le cher pays de son ami. Mais il était surtout là sans son ami, dans le pays qui l'avait tué. En posant pied à terre, Chris faillit repartir en arrière, s'envoler n'importe où, dans le premier lieu que le souvenir de Victor ne viendrait pas détruire. Mais s'il était là, c'était justement pour le souvenir de Victor. Alors il prit de grandes inspirations, retrouva son sourire, et chercha le jeune Yuri des yeux.

Une fois entouré de Yuri et de Yakov, c'était encore une fois comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il avait presque l'impression qu'ils l'accompagnaient jusqu'à la patinoire et qu'il y trouverait Victor en train de patiner, trop occupé pour venir l'accueillir lui-même – ça sonnait déjà faux, Victor n'étais jamais trop occupé pour lui. Sa gorge se noua, la pointe dans sa poitrine s'intensifia. En espérant que cela passe, il se concentra sur la vidéo que lui montrait Yuri.

Chris n'aurait jamais pensé que le pire serait l'appartement qu'il avait loué. Il l'avait choisi près de celui de Victor car c'était le seul coin de la ville qu'il connaissait assez bien, à force d'y avoir passé des semaines. Et puis il pensait que cette proximité lui donnerait l'impression d'y être, dans l'appartement de Victor. Maintenant qu'il y entrait, il se rendait compte que ça ne fonctionnait pas du tout – c'était encore pire. Il était si proche, mais il y avait un monde entre eux. C'était une distance qu'il ne pouvait pas vaincre avec un coup de téléphone, une destination qu'il ne pouvait pas rejoindre avec un billet d'avion. Pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que Victor était inaccessible, et qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre ça. Alors la pointe se fit moins piquante dans sa poitrine, et la sensation se diffusa dans l'ensemble de son corps, comme une couche de peau dont il ne se déferait pas. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait intensément seul.


End file.
